


Birthday Present

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, I needed something with Derek & Boyd being besties & this is what I got, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, lots of talking, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd had sat down next to Derek about fifteen minutes ago and hadn’t said a word. He had just given Derek a nod when he walked over and that was it. They had been sitting there quietly watching the Mets game and Boyd had to go and ruin it.</p><p>“So how did this happen?”</p><p>“I bought him a black ‘67 Impala for his birthday.”</p><p>“I know that...oh man...that is not what I meant. Dammit man now I’m picturing it.”</p><p>“That’s what you get for asking questions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> And my love affair with pregnant Derek continues.

Boyd had sat down next to Derek about fifteen minutes ago and hadn’t said a word. He had just given Derek a nod when he walked over and that was it. They had been sitting there quietly watching the Mets game and Boyd had to go and ruin it.

“So how did this happen?”

“I bought him a black ‘67 Impala for his birthday.”

“I know that...oh man...that is not what I meant. Dammit man now I’m picturing it.”

“That’s what you get for asking questions.”

“I meant is this a born wolf thing, just a wolf thing in general, a magic thing, something else?”

“Why do you have something to be worried about?”

“No I...but Erica would love that.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Look I’m not trying to pry. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want too...obviously. I’m just trying to be a good best friend.”

“I know...I’m sorry...I’m still processing.”

“And Stiles?”

“Is busy freaking the fuck out.”

“Are you?”

“Not really...not after the initial freak out when Deaton told us. He said it has something to do with me being a born wolf and an Alpha, Stiles having a spark and intent.”

“Intent? Like one or both of you wanted this?”

“Ya and once I realized that I did...well I haven’t been freaking out since. I’m just worried that it’s not what Stiles wants.”

“He does.”

“You sound so sure about that.”

“I am. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you are with Molly and Jack. He wants that with you.”

“Then why isn’t he here? Why was his first instinct to announce it to the whole pack and then run away?”

“My guess is that he’s freaking out thinking that you don’t want it and that he caused it so he feels like he forced it on you. But you know him better than I do, so what do you think?”

“That you’re right...and that I would be too busy dealing with all of you to even realize that he’s not here.”

“Not his best plan.”

“Definitely not.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“Go find my husband.”

“Don’t be too hard on him.”

 

Derek drove over to John’s house so that he could talk to his husband, bring him home and celebrate. Before he even made it inside the house he could hear Stiles muttering to himself and pacing while John was trying to get Stiles to actually speak in full sentences.

Derek decided to just go in, sit down and turn on the Mets game. If he had to hunt Stiles down and wait for him to talk to him then he was going to watch the game while he waited. John came into the room not too long after and sat down to watch the game with Derek.

“Derek”

“John”

“So I take it that you know why your husband is pacing and talking so fast that I can’t make out a damn thing he’s saying?”

“Yep.”

“I’m guessing by your demeanor that there isn’t an immediate threat.”

“No but I’m not too happy with your son at the moment.”

“I got that too. You want a beer?”

“No thanks.”

Stiles walked in, handed a beer to John and a glass of water to Derek. He then sat down next to Derek on the couch but didn’t say a word. They watched the game in silence for the next hour before Stiles spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

“I didn’t know it was possible...I would have never forced this on you.”

“I didn’t mean that you should be sorry for that and you didn’t force anything on me. You should be sorry for telling everyone in the house and then leaving me to deal with everything.”

“But I had intent...I didn’t know it would work.”

“Stiles look at me. You weren’t the only one with intent.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m so fucking happy about this now that the initial shock is over but I’m so pissed about you taking off.”

“You’re happy?”

“But pissed.”

“As you should be. I’m happy too...ecstatic really.”

“Good to know. Can we please tell dad now?”

“Yes someone please tell dad what is going on because he is very confused.”

“I get to tell him since you told everyone else.”

“But he’s...fine. I deserve that.”

“John you’re going to be a grandpa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who Molly and Jack belong to but if I had to pick I'd go with Boyd & Erica and Scott & Kira.
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
